1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ammunition transfer mechanisms and more particularly relates to a dual transfer mechanism which receives the same or different types of ammunition of the same size, and loads the ammunition into a contoured cam slot in a rotating transfer disc for discharge from the other side of the slot into a conveying system to a gun that is rotatable about the axis of the transfer disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bacon et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,735 discloses a two-layer liner linkless ammunition magazine for use in helicopters for supplying ammunition to a gun and returning the empty shells to a chain driving at least two tiers of ammunition through storage magazines without partitions between the two tiers. Upper and lower groups of shells are conveyed through the magazine while supported on driven endless chains.
The patent to Dix U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,144 discloses a system for transporting linkless ammunition and returning the empty shells for collection. The gun and a portion of the mechanism for transporting ammunition are mounted for rotation in azimuth and the gun is rotatable about a generally horizontal axis.